litanyfandomcom-20200213-history
Canytus Polophylax
Lady Canytus Pheobe Elizabeth Andromeda Ioris of Polophylax Polophylax, Crown Princess of Ioris Space, Handmaiden of the Emperor's Justice, Bringer of the Free Light and Blessed Herald of the Nova Anglian Empire is a princess of royal heritage who was betrothed to Mercantys Polophylax in order to prevent him from siding with Orion . Before her marriage, she was a pious woman, and time has only strengthened her faith. It is said that her influence upon her husband that lead him to embrace extreme zealotry. History Daughter of the King and Queen of Ioris, Catherine Phoebe Elizabeth of Andromeda Ioris lived a life of luxury and privilege. As the first born daughter of the Ioris dynasty, she believed herself entitled to be her father's heir. After she gained five more sisters, at the age of nine, Catherine was finally been recognised by her father as his heir. She was schooled in the ways of war and educated to rule with authority of a king. This continued until her seventeenth name-day, by which time she had remained chaste as a symbol of dedication to her father. However, it would be upon that same day that the Queen of Ioris fell pregnant with a baby boy. Catherine's world was shattered the day she heard the news as the position of heir was stripped from her. Brought into deep despair due to the impending birth of a baby brother, Catherine fell upon religion. She prayed for the both her mother's death and the infant's death while wishing divine retribution upon the family that she believed had betrayed her. Extreme piety overcame her and she spent months secluded in the religious sept, praying for deliverance. This would come in an unexpected manner. The King's spies heard words of her prayers and notified her father, who was furious at the plots of kinslaying his daughter had promised. At the same time, word had reached the King that one of the small but strategically vital houses upon the edge of Ioris Space was plotting to swear allegiance to the Dominion. A brash young man by the name of Mercantys Polophylax had slain his father and taken the mantle of Lord Polophylax of the Salaetan System. Baptised in the blood of his kin, Mercantys appeared to be a genuine threat that could not be put down with ease. Trying to prevent their secession by force would bring insurmountable losses, yet the Nova Anglian Empire could not just let them fall to Empyrion, for the more prosperous parts of their domain would then be open to plunder from Orion. The King had been wondering how to deal with the problem of his fanatically vengeful daughter, as he greatly disliked the idea of having her around his new born heri. As a form of punishment, and for the sake of politics, he decided to have her wed to the newly anointed Lord of Polophylax. He knew that House Polophylax was one of the most reviled of his bannermen, renowned for being cut-throats and turncloaks. He hoped it would provide an excellent lesson in humility for the upstart Catherine, as she could see exactly what she was now "entitled" to while learning what proper murderers were actually like. Much to the relief of King Ioris, the young Mercantys agreed to marry Catherine in exchange for a renewed oath of allegiance to the Crown. Catherine, now overcome with even more grief, attempted to end her life. Yet, fate had other ideas, and she was saved by none other than her husband to be. There, he collapsed to his knees and asked for forgiveness. Revealing that he had suffered immense guilt over beheading his father and that his house was now so stained in blood that there was no coming back. Catherine reassured the young lord that this was not true, and that the position he took was rightfully his. She told him the story of her own father, and confessed to him that she would not feel any remorse over completing the same action. She reminded him that death can have us remember only the good parts of a person when in fact he should have been reviling the traits of weakness and cruelty that he likely displayed. She assured him that as God had seen fit to have his own son slay him, his father was clearly not fit for the land of the living. Much to her own father's surprise, Catherine turned up to her wedding with the brightest of smiles on her face. She now had a way that she could get back what was rightfully hers. A groom that would be dutifully loyal to her and her God. In His Name, they would have her crowned Queen. She stripped herself of her old identity as a useless Ioris and fully embraced the fact that she was now a Polophylax. In a great ceremony, within the Badger's Claw, she was bequeathed a new name: Canytus Polophylax, First of Her Name. Quotes By Of Category:Characters Category:Nova Anglia